


Gift

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' Writing Challenge [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: "What's this?" Seokwoo asks with his eyebrows raised,[...]"A gift; it reminded me of you."
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt 2 "It reminded me of you."

Lotte Mart is far from a revolutionary supermarket, but Jaeyoon does love their different departments, the flash sales, and the occasional sale basket at the end of aisles. What can he say? He's weak for goods at a bargain. If Seokwoo was shopping with him, he'd surely grumble about how the supermarkets could have sold these products at sale cost originally and still have made a profit while Jaeyoon would be too starry-eyed at the amount of gochujang he could buy with 20,000 won.

But, Lotte Mart also happens to be the place where Jaeyoon sees the  _ perfect _ present for Seokwoo.

He picks it up with a small pleased smile and places it in his shopping basket and rushes to the check-out to pay.

-

"What's this?" Seokwoo asks with his eyebrows raised, looking down at the plushie in his hands. The plush has long arms and legs, and a smiling, mischievous face.

Jaeyoon grins with a sparkle in his brown eyes. His heart beats probably far too quickly for this, but he's found after a few months of living with Seokwoo that he's grown fond of the other man. Extremely fond. So fond, and yet, he doesn't dare poke the ball of feeling for his roommate for fear that it would expand, or worse, deflate. He never wants to give up this euphoria he feels when he's in Seokwoo's presence.

"A gift; it reminded me of you."

Seokwoo spends a minute or two examining the plushie, pulling at its soft ears and at its stretched arms and legs before he looks back up at Jaeyoon. His smile is suffocatingly bright and Jaeyoon burns in it. His chest tightens, and he loses breath for a moment as if by sheer force, his lungs had lost their ability to keep him alive.

"Thank you, Jaeyoon."

It's simple, but Jaeyoon wants to swim in this feeling forever.

**Author's Note:**

> In the last one, I mentioned that some of this series will take place in this Roommates universe, but there might be some inconsistencies along the way. It might not happen but if it does, I apologise my dear reader <3


End file.
